strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * Barbarian is defined as a person who is savage and crude. * Barbarian's weapon is named the Morning Star. * It is possibly the only class that has their ingame ability descriptions mention their weapon's name. * Barbarians old passive used Stamina. Depending on Barbarians stamina, Barbarian would get buffs. Higher damage when at high stamina and higher defense when at low stamina. * Barbarian's old E was Rest. Barbarian would kneel down and regenerate health and Stamina. * Barbarian, for a time, was overpowered due to its crazy stun output and old C. Old C made Barbarian float in the air, had a huge hitbox, allowed Barbarian to change directions with shift lock, and swung more and did more stun. * Barbarian is one of four left-handed classes. The others are Commander, Beckoner and Major Strategies * A good strategy with Bash is to use it after you deal enough damage to the opponent, as it helps you quickly build up their stun meter and your Fury meter, leading them to their doom. * Try using Bash on running targets to deal an immense amount of stun on them. This will let you use your click combo to keep racking up stun, due to the movement debuff from Bash. Just be aware on the low distance you travel with Bash! * Try using Inner Release when you have atleast 50 Fury. This means Inner Release will last longer and you also gain some extra buffs. * If there are enemies with high stats from multiple buffs (ex: Commander), use Cataclysm to remove the enemy's buffs. Just remember there may be some exceptions, such as Ichor's defense and damage increase from blood, Anubis's stacks, etc. * To build Fury fast, try using Pain Bringer in a clump of enemies. You'll rack up tons of Fury and Stun due to hitting so many enemies at once. Then Inner Release with your added Fury to further buff yourself so you can survive after placing yourself near most of the enemies. * Try not to use Cataclysm when enemies is far away, as it won't deal too much damage. Try using it when they are really close for it to reach its maximum potential. * Use Pain Bringer when an enemy (or several enemies) is/are close to you. Pain Bringer has a decent DPS and can quickly help you stun your opponent. * Due to how large Cataclysm's hitbox is, you have the ability to quickly gain Fury when facing against a team. * Try not to use Bash often, as the enemy can predict your strategy easily. Make sure you are able to hit them easily, because a failed Bash means a chance for the enemy to attack without having to worry about an ability that can deal high stun. * Use Pummel whenever the enemy is stunned ''instead of ''using one of your abilities to attack the stunned enemy, as it is faster than your original combo, helping you save your other abilities. Weaknesses * Try to not get stunned often or else your face will be the happy victim of the spiky Morning Star pummeling on you. Avoiding the stun-dealing attacks is the key to winning against Barbarian. * Barbarian lacks crowd control and only has a high stun rate to help during fighting. Due to this, Barbarian cannot weaken foes as often, unlike other classes, and cannot recover from heavy debuffs. * You can try to use other tank classes to defeat him or stack up defense (but be careful of Cataclysm), as you need more than one bash to get stunned. * Be sure to keep a good distance away from Barbarian when fighting him, since Barbarian has limited range. However, don't go too far away from Barbarian(unless you are using a class that focuses on ranged combat, such as Trooper), otherwise the Barbarian will use Rest to regain health during this time. * When Barbarian uses Cataclysm, try to stay away as much as possible. Being too close to the center of the ability can deal heavy damage. * Take note that Barbarian has slightly more defense than most other classes. Heavy blows that would normally be devastating towards other classes would not be as effective against Barbarian. * Bash and Pain-Bringer go in a straight line. Side-stepping and keeping a distance can help you avoid them! * Use attacks to slow Barbarian, as he will try to use abilities in order to catch you (i.e Bash). * If a Barbarian is pummeling you, quickly activate your shield as Frigost to off-balance the Barbarian after you get up. This will give you some time to deal some damage to the Barbarian. * Knockback will disrupt the dash from Bash, ultimately countering Barbarian's only ability to move quickly. * Abilities such as Ominous Matter, Dry Ice, and Plasma Hole will either buff you drastically, or debuff the Barbarian greatly. This is a good defensive strategy against Barbarians, just keep in mind that Cataclysm can remove your buffs. Category:Alpha Tanks Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes